You Belong With Me
by dreamingofwarwickave
Summary: Macy and Nick are best friends but macy wants more. Nick is dateing a girl thats all wrong for him and Macy is fed up.


****

AN: Alrighty people a song fic this is a Nacy cause I just listen to this song by Taylor Swift and immediately thought of them. You may wanna listen to that before reading this.

AN 2: Its AU kinda Nick is a jock they're still in a band but it worked better.

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine

"Hold on a sec Mace its Angela…Yes Milady"

I giggle at your silliness but can hear that Angela doesn't appreciate it as much as I do she's screaming about how immature that is and what if it was someone important calling. I just roll my eyes and turn my back on you. I hate that you give into her so easily. You have nothing in common with her. It makes no sense.

"So then my dad runs out cause he finally remembered that he left Frankie at the office today like 6 hours ago…What are you listening to?"

"The new Paramore C.D. haven't you heard it yet?" I asked confused. Nick was the one who got me into this in the first place.

"No. An…"

"Oh yeah I forgot little miss prissy runs everything in your life." I said frustrated.

"It's not like that. It's still me Mace…"

"Right I think if she said to stop talking to me you'd do it."

"Never Macy. You're like…I don't even know. My very best…" *CLICK* "Macy?"

I can't help grinning at your curls flying all over the place. Joe, Kevin, Stella, and I are sitting in "OUR SEATS." on the bleachers near the top and dead center. Angela is showing off even more than usual flipping all over the place. Stella laughs out loud when you walk right by her and wave at me instead during the half time on the way to the lockers.

"Shhhh Stells its not funny." I say trying to hide my smile.

"Oh yea it is. Little miss cheery preppy tacky pants down there thinks that she's number one to him. If Nick weren't so dense she's be so history she'd belong in the book." Joe quips

Stella and Kevin laughed at this one. I tried not to but I had to smile a little.

We're walking through Tiered Park on our way back home from Golden Spoon. We're both in our old tattered jeans mine are loose and long and the bottoms are scuffed up. With holes on the thighs and knees. Yours are the same almost worse. More holes than mine and definitely more faded. You take a seat on a nearby bench and I sit next to you. You put your arm around me and I'm so busy thinking how easy this feels that I don't notice you digging into my frozen yogurt.

"HEY STAY OUT OF MY FRO-YO" I scream at you while you shove a huge spoonful into your mouth. Not that I mind cause this means that I can eat some of yours and you always get chunky double chocolate chip with caramel mixed in with nuts and Oreo pieces.

"Oh get over it." You tease and hand over your cup. I grin and take a spoonful into my mouth. It taste soo good that I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth. I lick the spoon clean and sigh.

:"I could swear every time you eat this ice cream you this look on your face that's like 'Yum I'm having an out of body experience right now.'" You say taking another spoonful of mine and grinning.

After a while of playing around like we haven't been able to in a while because she demands that I'm trying to steal you away from her. And so what even if I am how dare she try and keep you away. You heave a sigh breaking me from my thoughts the sigh I've named the 'That girl is getting on my nerves and I wish I could break up with her.'

"Are you ok?" I ask. I already know you're gonna nod your head. And as usual you do and I lay my hand on your leg lightly. "What's up?"

"Angela thinks that I should stop being friends with you guys…You Stella Joe and Kevin…everyone. And I don't want to. But…"

"Really?…Nick I don't know what's going on here but I don't like it I mean a while ago you would have slapped one of your friends for doing the same thing. And now you're considering it… I can't even believe there was a 'But' in that sentence. What you wanna be secret friends or something." I can't help but be furious with you when you nod your head guiltily. I deserve so much better than to be the secret friend.

"Macy…"

"NO…Just…Stop…here you want my fro-yo?" I shove my ice cream into your hands and stand. "Take it." I start walking in the direction of my house "And don't follow me."

"Macy…Macy come back whats going on?…Mace…" I can here you keep calling my name. But you don't follow me. Which is good cause at least you didn't see me crying.

"Hey Macy." I look up at you and say nothing. I can feel you move closer and my skin tingles. My body is such a traitor. "Look about Saturday… I think we both over reacted. Can we forget it?" And here I was thinking you were about to apologize.

"No." I say simply. Sparing you one more glance I slam my locker shut and walk away. Angela walks up as I'm walking away and stands in my way about to fight with me once again about how you're her boyfriend and how pathetic I am. I just stare at her and I look behind me at you and look back to her. I'm fighting not to cry. "He's all yours."

"Macy…" You say. But I don't turn around. I can't.

Its been 3 weeks sense that day and I can see your car sitting outside my house from my window. I have the lights off and I'm lying on the floor so you don't know I'm home. You think I'm on a date with Jeremy so I'm wondering what you're doing here. You finally, after about twenty min. step out of your car. Looking up at my window sadly I almost want to go hug you and make it better. But soon I see you moving up the walkway and sit on the porch swing after about ten min. I can tell you're waiting for me to come home from my date. And being the genius that I am I threw on my shortest jean skirt and my lowest cut tank top and I grabbed my purse. I easily scaled the tree outside of the game room. Walking through Mrs. Iradrez's yard and The Goldenwests also I jumped their fence silently which put me at the corner of the street. Tousling my hair and replacing flip flops with high heels I walked up to my house glancing up at you when I get up the front porch steps.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. Fumbling with my keys I stare at you hard.

"Jeremy? Macy you went out with Jeremy? Really? Like…Seriously? You're kidding me right cause I mean…Jeremy is…" You shake you head hard and I can tell you're really frustrated "NO I forbid you to see him." You tell me definitively.

I just stare at you like you've lost your mind.

"You forbid me?" I say after a few minutes. "And who the hell are you to forbid me?" I demand.

You scowl and for a second I actually contemplate telling you that I didn't go. That I thought about it but couldn't stop thinking about you so I blew him off. But I remember how much it hurts to love you so I keep my mouth shut.

"I'm your best friend. The person who knows you better than you know yourself. I know that you eat play softball and brush your teeth with your left hand but do everything else with your right. I know that you don't really have a favorite color but the majority of the clothes you own are purple. I know that people who say 'cause' instead of 'because' bother you. I know that you like science and English better than math and history. I know that you love to watch me Joe and Kevin fight over something as stupid as a borrowed pencil until we forget what we were even arguing about. I know that you chew on your bottom lip like you're doing right now when you're thinking about something. I know that those heels are killing your feet because you'd rather wear flats. I know everything. I know you Macy and Jeremy is not good for you."

I stare at you dumbfounded. In awe that you notice all of this about me. Then furious.

"You feel like you have the right to tell me who to date when you've been dateing the devils spawn. If Jeremy is wrong for me then Angela is wrong for you. Until you figure that out I suggest you leave."

I move to step around you so I can get to the door but you grab my arm and pull me to you.

"Macy I broke up with Angela 3 weeks ago. The day you walked away from me in the park Mace it broke my heart. I figured out that I couldn't keep pretending that these other girls will make me happy like you do. Macy I know something else." I hold my breath at the look in your eyes as you pull me closer. "Macy Rose Misa I know that I love you."

And while you press your lips to mine I wind my arms around your neck and pull you closer.

We kiss for a while and finally pull away some time later. Looking up at you I smile.

"I know I love you too."

****

AN: I hope you liked it Review thanks.


End file.
